nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
Flame mage
A flame mage is a role specific to the game SLASH'EM. This role is similar to wizard, except that your player is an expert with fire. You even start with flame resistance. Unfortunately, you do not get hungerless casting. The first sacrifice gift for flame mages is Firewall, a lawful athame that has +4 to-hit and does +4 damage to non-fire resistant monsters. Your pet is a hell hound pup. If you have color, you become a red . Starting inventory * a blessed +1 quarterstaff * an uncursed +0 studded leather armor * 2 uncursed food rations * a scroll * a potion * a ring * a wand of fire * three spellbooks; flame sphere, fireball and one other Like a wizard, a flame mage has a quarterstaff and some food. However, a wizard starts with more random magic items, while a flame mage always has a spellbook of flame sphere and a spellbook of fireball. Skills Flame mage rank titles The status line shows you to be one of the following ranks when you reach the specified experience level: *XL 1-2: Spark *XL 3-5: Igniter *XL 6-9: Broiler *XL 10-13: Combuster *XL 14-17: Torcher *XL 18-21: Scorcher *XL 22-25: Incinerator *XL 26-29: Disintegrator *XL 30: Flame-Master Techniques Techniques are special abilities which can be used by the extended command #technique. After usage, you have to wait some time before the technique is ready for use again. The table below outlines the techniques available to flame mages. Additional techniques may be available depending on your race. The technique of polymorphing into dragon is not shown under #technique. You can execute it with extended command #youpoly. Strategy Flame mages are strong spell casters as well as respectable fighters. They can reach expert level in matter spells and skilled in saber, long sword and two-weapon fighting (letting them effectively wield Grayswandir with another silver saber). Bear in mind that hobbits cannot twoweapon, no matter how skilled they become with the individual weapons. Early game: use fire, beware fire Early in the game, fireball is a difficult spell; you might start with a 75% failure rate. Flame sphere is easy to cast, but difficult to use effectively. Flame sphere actually summons a tame . Like a pet, this sphere will wander around and sometimes attack an enemy, but like a sphere, it will explode on attack. Frustratingly, a flame sphere might wait several turns before attacking. You might also have a leftover sphere, which will follow you around and might attack a peaceful monster, even a shopkeeper. Unlike with a pet, the gods will blame you if your spell being harms a peaceful monster. In addition, peaceful creatures attacked by one of your flame spheres will become hostile to you. However, you will get full experience for monsters killed by your flame spheres. Therefore the wand of fire is the best source of fire in the beginning of the game. Use it against a monster that must die quickly. A bolt from a wand can bounce from a wall and hit you, but remember, as a flame mage, you are immune to fire. (Your armor, scrolls, spellbooks, and potions might still be ruined, though). The wand of fire is also excellent for engraving "Elbereth." It may be preferable to use the wand for only this purpose unless you are being attacked by something that does not respect Elbereth, like a lycanthrope. Keep that hell hound pup around, and get it stronger! Let the puppy kill anything weak or otherwise undeserving of your attention. About five levels or so of kills will see him turn into a fully-grown hell hound, capable of clearing out nearly anything in the dungeons you may come across in the early game. Italic tex, Category:SLASH'EM roles